Sometimes Love Isn't Enough
by Carolinacullen2012
Summary: Bella has never been lucky with love, and it all started her senior year of high school. When Bella moves to college, she thinks she has finally meet the man of her dreams and falls deeply in love. But, being in love for her has consequences. Can Bella withstand the troubles that come her way and hold on to the only person she has ever truly loved?


**Disclaimer (If Applicable): **_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement was intended. This story will contain graphic lemons and adult situations.**_

_**Thanks to piesmom and dannibags for reading over and creating my mistakes. I don't know what I would do without them. 3 **_

_**This story was written for the TLS Angst Contest in mind; however, I didn't make the deadline. So, here is the result. Please beware of the angst and drama. (I hope).**_

Love had never been something Bella Swan could ever find. Some would say Bella's biggest down fall happened when her parents divorced when Bella was six, but Bella knew differently. It wasn't that Bella looked down on the institution of marriage or it's values. In fact, at one time in her life, she actually thought one day she would get married. Unfortunately, life had a sad way of letting Bella down.

During high school, Bella had made the same mistake as others had before her and fell in love with the star quarterback, but that wasn't the worst part of the whole situation. It was when Bella gave herself to Mike that everything fell apart. Just a month before graduation, Bella learned that not only was Mike screwing her, but he also fucking the entire cheerleading squad. Bella gave up on love and the thoughts of ever being with anyone who would love her as much as she loved them.

Bella hadn't been at the campus for long, only a couple of days, when she met Edward fucking Cullen. A couple of girls from Bella's dorm wanted to go to the party at Kappa Theta Pi, and Bella wanted to experience everything she could about college life. When Bella walked in, it was debauchery girls running around naked and couples making out everywhere. Bella tried to avoid a lot of the mess, but found herself standing right beside a couple. Edward walked in, stopping the whole room in it's tracks. Bella thought he was gorgeous with copper red hair, grey eyes, and tall, lean frame.

Edward noticed Bella right away and walked over to her. Edward had seen her around campus and was happy to see her at the party. Edward introduced himself, and when they started talking, they learned that both were Pre-Med majors.

After that night, Edward and Bella hit it off quickly and started dating. Things were going great, and once again, Bella thought she was in love. The night that changed Edward and Bella's fate was the night of the pajama party at the Phi Delta Epsilon frat house and Bella's birthday. Alice had dressed Bella that night and made sure to accent all of her curves with the sexy lingerie. Edward had to bite his fist when he first saw Bella enter the party. Edward had always thought Bella was fucking hot, but the outfit Bella had on was tempting. Edward had planned on being the perfect gentleman before he saw Bella, but gentle wasn't what Edward had in mind for Bella at that moment.

"Baby, you can't be standing out here with all my frat brothers looking like that," Edward cooed in Bella's ear as he came up behind Bella, wrapping his hands around Bella's body.

"Mmmm, I figured my boyfriend would keep me safe from all his horny frat brothers," Bella purred, lighting a fire in Edward. Edward spun Bella around and kissed her with everything he had in him. Also lighting a fire deep within Bella's body, their kisses became more frantic and deep. Edward and Bella hadn't been together all that long, only since August. Both of them had agreed to take things slow and not dive straight into bed. Both have been burnt by others, but the way Bella looked tonight tested the resolve Edward had about it. Edward nibbled on Bella's lip as their kissing slowed, both tired of waiting, and desperately wanting more.

"Come to my room," Edward whispered into Bella's ear as he placed open mouthed kisses on her neck and jaw.

"Lead the way," Bella requested, ready to take things to the next level with Edward. Bella knew she was ready; it was now or never. Edward reached down and grabbed Bella's hand and lead her to the promise land.

Once they entered Edward's room, he pushed Bella up against the wall, causing Bella's body to melt into Edward's, wrapping her legs around his hips, pulling Edward closer to her body.

"I want you ..." pulling away from their kiss "… I know you want it, too. I know we agreed to wait a little longer, but I don't know if I can," Edward said, kissing down her neck, causing a shiver to run through Bella's body.

"I do want you, Edward, more than you know," Bella whispered as her head fell back against the wall as Edward's hard body ground into Bella's.

"Tell me I can have you tonight," Edward begged, looking into Bella's eyes.

"Fuck me, Edward," Bella purred.

"Baby, are you sure?" Edward asked, rubbing the side of Bella's face, making sure that was what Bella wanted.

"I'm sure," Bella said, running her hands between their bodies to palm Edward's hard cock.

"God, Bella, don't stop," Edward panted, loving the feel of Bella's hands on his body.

"Mmmm, you like that, don't you," Bella hinted, pulling her legs from his body and pushing Edward back away from her.

"Would you like a little show, Edward?" Bella asked, pulling the hem of her baby doll lingerie up, showing Edward her tan stomach, teasing Edward.

"Baby, I would love nothing more than a show from you," Edward confessed, walking backwards towards his bed, sitting on the edge, ready for whatever Bella was willing to give him.

Bella walked over to the iPod in Edward's room, where she selected something to move her body to. When Bella was happy with her song, Bella ran her fingers through her long brown hair and turned her back to Edward. Lifting the light blue baby doll over her head, Bella tossed it to the floor beside her as her hips swung to the music.

Edward watched with rapt attention as the woman Edward knew that he loved, after only a month, stood with her bare back facing him and her little cheeky blue panties moving to the bumping music from his iHome. Bella looked over her shoulder, winking at Edward as her ass swayed back and forth, hoping Edward liked what he saw. Bella spun around with her hands still covering her breast and walked towards Edward.

Edward fisted the sheets the closer Bella got to him; Edward was trying to keep from pouncing on Bella when she made it over to him. Edward wanted Bella so bad, and when Bella straddled his legs and opened her arms to show Edward her chest, Edward thought he had died and gone to heaven.

"God, Bella … you're fucking gorgeous," Edward groaned as he gazed on her tits. Edward reached out to rub the hardened peaks of her breasts as she rocked back and forth over his hips and erection. Edward was mesmerized by Bella's rose colored nipples and the way they were making her react as he touched them.

"Mmmm," Bella hummed as Edward rolled and pulled at her nipples.

"So fucking sexy," Edward groaned as Bella hips grinded hard into his cock.

"I want to see all of you. I don't know how much longer I can hold on," Edward said huskily. Bella had been pushing his buttons with her outfit, and her rubbing along his crotch wasn't helping his current situation.

Bella pushed off his body, standing in front of him with her top half exposed. Bella reached down and pulled his shirt over his head. Edward stood up quickly and pulled his pants and boxers off, exposing his hardened member to Bella. When Bella looked upon his body, she licked her lips and looked into his vivid grey eyes.

Edward leaned down and kissed Bella as his hands glided down her stomach and into the waistband of her panties. He lightly traced the waistband with his fingers, causing Bella to moan wanting more, needing more from him. Edward pushed her panties over her hips, breaking from their kiss, and squatted down in front of her as he guided Bella's panties down her thighs.

"Sweet Jesus!" Edward exclaimed as Bella's sex came into view in front of his eyes.

"Do you like?" Bella asked shyly. Alice had talked Bella into doing it when she first came to school, and Bella loved it so much that she continued.

"Like it …" he snored "... that's an understatement. I fucking love the fact that you are completely bare," Edward admitted.

"Good," Bella said, feeling her whole body flush as Edward gazed upon her. Edward reached down and slipped his hand over the Bella's mound and into the wet folds of her sex. Bella widened her legs so Edward could feel her body better. Edward found her clit and quickly stroked it gently with his fingertips.

"Good God woman!" Edward exclaimed. Bella was fucking beautiful, but with her naked in front of him and his fingers stroking through her moisture, Edward was completely and utter enamored. Edward plunged a finger deep into Bella's core as his thumb applied pressure to her clit. As Edward pumped his finger in and out of her body, Bella panted above him.

"More," Bella moaned. Edward groaned and shoved another finger into Bella's body, rubbing deep inside of Bella, hoping it was the more she wanted. Edward looked up into her eyes, but saw her breast heaving in and out. Edward couldn't help himself and lifted up to latch onto right tit, sucking on it as if his life depended on it. Edward cock was weeping and ready to be with Bella, but Edward was holding back, trying to keep from pulling her tight body onto his and impelling her with his rock hard cock.

"Fuck!" Bella exclaimed, pulling Edward from her breast and pushed on his chest until he fell onto his bed. Bella crawled onto his hips feeling his bare cock to touch her pussy. Edward was in fucking heaven as his dick brushed back and forth along Bella's slick folds. Edward closed his eyes and lived in the feeling of the moment until he accidentally slipped into her entrance. Bella moaned loudly as his tip entered her, relishing in the feeling of Edward being right where she wanted him.

"Shit!" Edward exclaimed, trying to pull back from Bella's body. Bella ground further on his body, causing Edward to go all the way in her.

"Stop!" Edward yelled, trying not to fucking move a muscle. Bella rocked back and forth on his bare cock. Edward's eyes rolled back in his head, but he had to stop even though it felt so fucking good to be buried inside of her.

"Bella, I'm not wearing a condom. I don't know if you are on birth control; we haven't discussed this stuff, " Edward stated, making her look at him. Bella was lost in her own want that she hadn't even thought about the condom. Edward had made her feel so good that she just wanted him.

"Let me make this right. Then you can do what you want to me." Edward smiled, lifting her body from his just enough to expose his wet cock. Edward reached into his nightstand and pulled out a condom. Edward hated having to do it, but he rolled the condom on his member and beckoned Bella back to him.

"Do what you want baby," Edward instructed as Bella's legs straddled his hips. Edward reached down and guided his hard member back to Bella's opening. Once Edward was in position, Bella pushed down until he was completely sheathed in her body. Bella lifted up and slid back down, moaning as she did. The feeling felt so good that Bella did it again. Bella was full and fucking complete with Edward inside of her, and she couldn't hold back any longer.

Edward's head fell back against the bed, and he closed his eyes as the beauty bounced up and down on his cock. Edward hated the rubber at the moment and wished he could rip it off, but he knew he couldn't. Edward could feel Bella's warm walls, but it wasn't the same. Sliding up and down on Edward wasn't getting Bella what she wanted. Bella slid all the way down and rocked her hips back and forth. The one time Bella had been with Mike, it hadn't felt that good, and tears started flowing from her eyes.

"Baby, I'm hurting you?" Edward questioned, when he felt Bella's tears hit his chest.

"No, you feel so fucking good. Touch me," Bella requested. In that instant, Bella wished she had waited to be with Edward only. And, even though it had only been a month, Bella was totally in love with him.

Edward leaned up capturing one of her luscious tits in his mouth and teased the raised peaks as Bella rocked against his body. Bella's body felt like it was on fire, and everything she did only made fueled her on. Edward grabbed Bella's hips, forcing her to rock harder against his body, needing more friction himself.

"Oh God," Bella screamed as her orgasm washed over her body. Never had anything felt that damn good before in her life. Edward thrust into Bella a couple more times before the contractions of Bella's body pulled Edward's along with her. Bella collapsed onto Edward's chest, panting.

"I love you, Bella," Edward panted as Bella lay beside Edward, completely sated and tired. Edward pulled the condom off and threw it in the trash beside the bed and pulled Bella's warm body closer to his own.

"I love you, too," Bella said, closing her eyes as Edward pulled the covers over their satisfied bodies and wrapped around Bella, falling asleep.

The months that past after the frat party, Edward and Bella grew closer and fell even more in love. The only thing that would test their relationship was Christmas break when they would both be separated by thousands of miles and a ocean.

Edward had already planned to fly to his parent's vacation home in Europe prior to meeting Bella and the tickets were non-refundable. And, Bella had plans to stay with Charlie in Forks, Washington. Bella hadn't seen Charlie in years, and was excited to finally reconnect with him again. However, Edward tried to convince Bella to come to Europe with him, but Bella wouldn't give up seeing Charlie or having Edward foot the bill for the ticket. Bella tried to convince Edward to forgo going to see his parents because they would be back in town after the holidays and come with her, but Edward wouldn't give up, and his stubborn streak kicked in. It was the first time they fought the entire time they were together. However, neither made any changes to their itinerary, and before long, Bella was bidding Edward goodbye.

The airport was the hardest part of their whole separation. Edward was flying out two days before Bella, and before he could board the plane, he proclaimed his love for her repeatedly, even promising to call as often as he could. Of course, Bella did the same, and even if it was the middle of the night, she still wanted to hear his voice. Bella hugged and kissed Edward bye, never thinking that would be the last time she was in his arms.

Bella made it to Forks, Washington safely and was having a wonderful time with her father, but something was terribly off. Bella tried to call Edward every hour on the hour, but constantly got his voicemail. Bella even went as far as sending him emails from her iPhone, and once from a computer at the local library in Forks, trying to find out what had happened. Bella was a nervous wreck, worrying if something had happened to him. The last response Bella had received from Edward was a text message telling Bella that he had landed England, and he would call her later.

Edward was a wreck during his separation from Bella. His phone had went missing the night he arrived at his parents house, and he had left his laptop at the frat house in Florida. When Edward asked his parents about their computers, he was told they were left at home, that it was Christmas, and they wanted a technology free two weeks. So, Edward turned his next reliable source, Chelsea, Edward's ex girlfriend and the daughter of his parent's friends. Chelsea snuck her laptop into Edward and allowed him to check his messages, but there was nothing from Bella.

Bella never stopped trying to contact Edward and felt like something was wrong with the whole situation. But, Bella tried to play it off because her period had came, and she had always been the type to be a little over emotional during that time of month. Actually, Bella thought Edward might of lost his phone or wasn't getting a good enough signal. Anything to explain why the love of Bella's life wasn't contacting her.

Then right after Christmas, Bella got the shock of her life when Edward's cell phone didn't go to voicemail, but instead was answered by a woman. Bella was calm when the woman answered, thinking the voice was his mother, cousin, or something of that nature.

"Can I speak to Edward, please?" Bella asked politely, not wanting to seem jealous or be hateful with his mother.

"You need to stop calling my finance," the female voice said.

"What?" Bella asked, completely taken off guard.

"Edward and I are getting married during our Christmas break. Didn't he tell you that you were just something to play with while he was away?"

"Excuse me," Bella stammered, feeling the tears building in her eyes.

"Look, you're probably a nice girl, and I understand you think you two had something special, but we are getting married tomorrow. And, he would appreciated if you would leave him alone. No more calls, text messages, and no more emails he won't respond to them, and when he does come back to college, I will be with him."

Bella didn't say a word, she couldn't because her tears and the hurt had taken over her voice.

"I hope you understand, but if you don't, I will be sending you some pictures of us together, maybe a wedding shot, that way you know I'm not lying. I'm terribly sorry he lied to you and used you, but this is the way it is. Merry Christmas and have a great life," the female voice said as she hung up.

Bella crumpled into the floor feeling like everything inside of her died. She couldn't stop crying, and when a text message came from Edward, a picture of Edward and some blonde kissing around a Christmas tree, Bella died even more. After an hour of laying in the floor, Bella got up and crawled into her bed and pulled the covers over her head. Bella was hurt, confused, pissed, and felt like she was dying inside.

Charlie was concerned for Bella when she wouldn't come out of her room for days. Charlie thought he had done something to make her mad, but when Sue, Charlie's finance, explained that Bella's boyfriend had broken up with her, Charlie worried a little less, and left Sue to see about her. Charlie wasn't always good with emotions women sometimes experienced, and knowing Sue would help her out, he left it to her.

Bella felt a little stronger when break was over with Sue's help. However, Bella was still hurt and at times, still an emotional wreck on the inside. When Bella finally got back to campus, Bella made the world think nothing was wrong.

Bella came home a day early to clean out what few things Edward had left at her dorm and had them packed and seating at the frat house for him when he arrived home. After the last picture of Edward and his finance was texted of the two kissing at what looked like to be a wedding in the countryside of Europe, Bella changed her number, her email, and even considered asking the college for another dorm assignment. Bella didn't want Edward coming to see her even if he did.

Bella's roommate, Angela, worked in the admission office and was able to pull Edward's class schedule for the winter semester. With Edward's schedule in hand, Bella changed every class she had so she wouldn't be in any with him.

Chelsea would bring her laptop to Edward everyday so he could check to see if Bella had reached out to him through emails, but when nothing showed, Edward was worried and threatened to go home early. Edward was about to contact the airport for an earlier flight when his facebook account alerted him to a message. Hoping it was Bella, Edward clicked over to see a message from an unknown person from Forks, Washington. When Edward opened the message, it had a picture of Bella with a tall, dark Indian looking fellow. Edward was stunned, hurt, and completely blow away that Bella would do something like that to him.

Chelsea found Edward staring at her laptop in disbelief. Chelsea encouraged Edward to talk, allowing him to get everything off his chest. Edward's first reaction was to fly to Forks and beat the shit out of Jared Cameron, who had sent the message.

During Edward's stay in Europe, Chelsea had proved to be a good friend and someone Edward could talk to. Chelsea provided a way to find out about Bella and even located Edward's phone. It was dead and laying underneath his bed. _Weird_, he thought. When Chelsea told Edward that she had transferred to UF, Edward was happy to see her coming along with him. Edward knew that he needed someone to talk to about Bella.

The winter semester was hard on the one time lovers. Edward attended his classes, worried that when he ran into Bella that he was going to totally lose his fucking cool, but Edward had no classes with Bella. Edward wanted to show up at Bella's dorm and tell her what he thought about her. Hell, Edward wanted to hurt Bella for hurting him. It was like Bella had ripped out his heart when Edward saw the pictures of her with another man. But, once again, Chelsea helped Edward manage. When Edward thought he saw Bella on campus, he would turn and go the opposite way.

The winter was brutal on Bella; where she had changed her schedule to stay away from Edward, it had cost her good professors. Nevertheless, Bella's need for avoidance caused her to stress eat, which resulted in the freshman fifteen. Bella worked out as much as she could, but she just couldn't shake those pounds. Bella's hips spread, causing her to look thicker around her ass and thighs. Her breast even became bigger, and she now had a little pouched at the bottom of her stomach that wouldn't go away.

If it wasn't for the fact that her period came regularly and on time, Bella would have wondered if she was pregnant, but when she would remembered that Edward had always used protection, and they never had any accident of the rubber busting, Bella's worries would subside.

Bella tried not to think of Edward often, and when she would see Edward around campus, she would turn, going in another direction. Bella knew she couldn't face Edward. She loved him and wanted him, but she was also afraid that her hurt would result in her hitting him. Sometimes, when Bella saw him, the blonde from the pictures was with him; just like she had promised on the phone. Those days were the hardest, Bella would usually bury herself in a pint of Ben and Jerry's and cry all night.

Eventually, Bella dated Jasper Whitlock. Bella had lot of fun with Jasper and even started behaving like her normal self, prior to Edward. Things were falling in their place until the night of Alice's party.

The apartment was packed and people milling around everywhere. Bella found Alice in the living room and took Jasper to get a drink. When Bella came back out, she stood and talked to a couple of others. When all of a sudden, the vibe in the atmosphere changed around Bella. It was the same feeling Bella got when Edward would enter the room, and she knew. Bella spun around seeing Edward and his wife standing at the front doors. _Shit! _Bella thought. Bella wanted to hide, but she couldn't. This was the first time Bella had been in that close proximity to Edward. Bella stood stock still, feeling the static in the air crackle as Edward approached the group.

"Bella," Edward said with a curt nod.

"Edward," Bella said, tipping her cup back, trying to put something in her mouth before she screamed at him. Bella hadn't told Jasper about Edward and didn't want to draw attention to Edward. Bella watched as Alice chatted with his wife, out of the corner of her eyes. Bella hadn't realized the two were friends, and Alice hadn't said anything to Bella about it.

"Chelsea, this is Bella Swan," Alice said, reaching out to Bella introducing Chelsea.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Chelsea sneered in Bella's direction as she held out her hand. _Yep, she knows who I am_, Bella thought.

"You're Edward's wife, right?" Bella asked. Bella couldn't resist the temptation of putting Edward on the spot and having him admit it in front of Alice, who looked completely shocked, at that moment.

"She's not my wife," Edward snarled. Edward was pissed. Everyone thought they were married, which was the furthest thing from the truth. Apparently, Chelsea thought it was cute to say they were married. Edward hadn't wanted to come to the party, knowing that more than likely Bella would be here. But, Chelsea insisted that Edward needed to get out and live.

"Hum, is that the way you treat all the women in your life? Act like they are nothing?" Bella asked, smiling sweetly at Edward. Edward was puzzled by her statement. Bella was the one who had cheated on him while on vacation. It wasn't the other way around, but just when he wanted to respond, Chelsea pinched his side.

"I'm his girlfriend," Chelsea chimed, placing her hand in Edward's. Bella didn't miss the wink Chelsea gave him, instantly making her want to throw up. Edward didn't like it, but it was something that was going to have to be taken care of in private. Chelsea was getting too clingy and acting like they were dating. When Edward noticed the pissed off look on Bella's face, he liked it, but knew he would have to put a stop to Chelsea after the party. Edward smiled his crooked smile in Bella's direction, hoping it hurt half as much as it did him when he saw the pictures. Or, the fact that Bella was standing beside a male herself.

"Whatever," Bella snapped, leaving the happy couple and her friends to find another drink. Bella suddenly needed more to drink. Bella was alone standing in the kitchen, fixing another beer when Chelsea walked up behind her.

"He doesn't want anyone to know here," Chelsea said, coming up right beside Bella.

"And, why is that?" Bella asked hatefully.

"He didn't want to hurt your feeling like that, but I had to let you know, make you aware of it."

"I've known since you sent the text messages back at Christmas. Or, does he know you sent them?" Bella questioned.

"He doesn't know I sent them, but it's still true. He just won't admit it to you, trying to spare you," Chelsea said sympathetically.

"He didn't look like it to me. He smiled, rubbing it in. You might think I don't know him all that well, but I do. That smile is one of his 'eat shit' smiles, and I know it was meant for me," Bella mused, remembering all of Edward's different smiles.

"Well, it doesn't matter which smile it was. The fact remains that he didn't want everyone to know, and you so boldly pointed it out," Chelsea huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I have a better idea … go fuck yourself, go fuck him, and leave me the hell alone. I don't give a damn about either one of you," Bella said, getting ready to walk out of the kitchen and away from Chelsea.

"I know you still want him," Chelsea retorted, making Bella stop.

"The air in the room changed when we entered, even I could feel it," Chelsea said as Bella turned around to face her as Chelsea walked over with a drink.

"You won't get him though. He's mine, remember that," Chelsea sneered, while pouring her drink down the front of Bella's shirt.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to do that," Chelsea boasted as she pushed passed Bella, dropping her cup on the floor and entered the living room with the others. Bella wanted to go in there and pulled the blonde out of her head, but she remained calm.

"Fucking bitch," Bella muttered under her breath as she rushed over to grab some napkins to try and get the drink off her shirt and chest. Alice walked in just in time to see Bella dabbing the napkins at her chest.

"I didn't get here in time," Alice sighed, coming over and picking up a couple of napkins to help Bella mop up the mess.

"No, but you might have saved her from getting her ass kicked," Bella huffed.

"It's not worth it, and for the record, I didn't know she was even with Edward. We have a couple of classes together, and I thought she was nice. Actually, I figured you would like her and that's the reason why I invited her to my party. Go get something from my room. If you want, you can go downstairs to the laundry."

Bella nodded and left the room, finding something to change into in Alice's room. However, the only thing Alice had that would fit Bella was a long shirt that only came down to Bella's knees. Bella wasn't about to head back to the party with the ratty shirt on, so she snuck out. Bella grabbed a bottle of booze on her way out and decided to have her own private party downstairs.

Bella shoved her shirt, bra, and pants into the wash machine and crawled on top of it to sit as she drank herself blind. Bella hated her love life, Edward Cullen, and that stupid bitch he was with, and then she thought about Jasper and what he thought. Bella felt bad that she had abandoned him. Bella typed out a quick message to Alice asking for her to tell Jasper where she was and to send him down. Maybe he could keep her company while her clothes washed. Bella was bent over the dryer, putting her clothes in, when she felt the crackle in the air and knew who was behind her.

Edward had been following Bella since Chelsea went in the kitchen behind Bella. He wanted to hear what Chelsea would say to Bella. Edward hadn't told anyone about the pictures he had received at Christmas, and he didn't want Chelsea telling Bella about them. So, he tried to listen to their conversation, but when he leaned up against the kitchen door, Sam from the gym walked over and wanted to talk to him, leaving Edward not hearing the girl's conversations.

When Bella took off upstairs, Edward grabbed a bottle of Jack off the counter and was getting ready to leave when he saw Bella slink by, trying to hide. Edward looked around, making sure the coast was clear, and followed her down to the laundry room, where he stood outside and consumed the bottle, while he listened to Bella sing to songs and drink.

Edward stood at the entrance to the laundry room as Bella bent over the dryer, throwing her clothes in. With the alcohol in his system and the fact that her thong was in plain view, Edward couldn't help what he did next; it was just instinct. Edward walked over and grabbed Bella's hips and ground his obvious erection into Bella's ass. Bella gasped as she realized what was going on.

"God, princess when are you going to take care of this problem I have," Edward grunted into her ear as he leaned over her body. _God, she smelled so good, _he thought.

Bella didn't answer him, hoping he would go away, but he didn't. Instead he grinded his erection harder into her ass, and she had to bite her lip to keep the moan from slipping out her mouth. Edward felt fucking good, rubbing along Bella's body, and his scent had washed over her, causing her to become wet. However, she didn't want him to know how he had affected her. Bella was drunk, and the things Edward was doing to her body only turned her on, fueling the need for more from him.

"Damn, Princess, you have to give it to me," he purred huskily in her ear. "It's been months since I have been with anyone," Edward said, smirking knowing what Bella liked. Edward pushed Bella's thong to the side and slipped two fingers into her wet folds, finding her most sensitive spot.

"God, Princess, you look so fucking good, and you feel good around my fingers. Tell me, baby, have you gotten off lately?"

"No," Bella answered. Bella didn't know how to feel in that moment. Edward was familiar, and she wanted, no, needed something to alleviate the tension she felt in her body. Bella knew Edward could please her, but what about his wife?

"What about your wife?" Bella asked, lost in the feeling of Edward's fingers that played with her sweet spot and dipped into her entrance, causing her to moan and push back onto his hand.

"I told you … I don't have a wife," Edward growled in her ear before he bit the lobe, causing her to cry out.

"Start the dryer, Bella," Edward demanded. Bella turned the dial as Edward unbuttoned his pants with the hand that wasn't buried deep into her body and pushed his pants down exposing his hard cock. Edward was too far gone to worry about using protection. Bella started the dryer and as the clothes inside started to tumble, Edward removed his fingers sucking them into his mouth as he quickly thrust into her body.

"You feel so fucking good," Edward grunted, pumping in and out of her body.

"I've missed this," Bella moaned, chasing her own climax as Edward thrust his body into hers.

"Rub your clit, baby. I'm not going to last much longer," Edward panted behind her, pushing in and out of her body. Bella reached down, rubbing her clit as Edward instructed, and with her elbow touching the dryer, the vibrations through her hand caused her to cum within seconds of rubbing. Edward shoved in twice before pulling out quickly and coming on her ass as he stroked his cock.

Bella collapsed against the dryer, hanging on as her breathing settled, and Edward leaned back against the table behind them catching his breath. When Edward calmed down, he reached down and pulled his pants up his legs and used the end of the night gown Bella was wearing to wipe his cum from her ass.

Bella rose up, having finally collecting herself and pulled the nightgown from Edward's hands, spinning around to face him. Bella remembered how he had said he loved her and how they were promising forever and that they were going to go into business together after they graduated from Med School. Bella stared into his eyes, trying to understand why, once again, Bella found herself sucked into his pull of her. Bella reared back and smacked him across the face. Bella had wanted to do that since she first talked to Chelsea at Christmas. Bella, once again, felt used and hurt all over, by allowing her body to fucking want him.

Edward quickly reached up to hold his cheek as his eyes burned into Bella's. Bella reached into the dryer and pulled her things out, not even giving a damn if they were dry or not. Hell, she would wear them home wet at that point. Bella left the laundry room, leaving a completely stunned Edward standing inside.

Edward was shocked that Bella had hit him. Some part of him wanted what happened there to fix the problem, maybe erase the memory of the man Bella had been with in Forks, but thinking about the smack and her cheating only pissed him off more. Edward walked out of the laundry room and into the night, sending Chelsea a text saying he had enough of the party and that he needed to talk to her tomorrow. Edward knew it was dirty to leave her there, but he knew Chelsea would find a way home.

Bella ran up the stairs and, once again, ducked through the crowds and into Alice's bathroom, where she showered quickly and strained over the toilet, hoping that whatever Edward had left in her body was gone. Bella cried as she dressed, depressed that she had let her feelings for him override the fact that she hated him.

Once Bella was presentable again, she found Alice and asked why she didn't send Jasper down to the laundry room. Of course, it was all to hide the fact that Edward and Bella had been together in the laundry room.

"I sent him down and haven't seen him since," Alice replied, wondering what the hell was going on. She could see that Bella had been crying and the fact that Bella's hair was wet from a shower. Something was off, but she couldn't ask what. There were too many people still around at the moment. Bella knew she would never hear from Jasper again. Fucking sick and defeated, Bella told Alice she was going home and left the party.

Bella eventually told Alice about what happened in the laundry room, but it was months down the road. Bella kept trying to contact Jasper, but he wouldn't answer her calls. And, when Bella finally cornered Jasper after class one day, he admitted that he had walked in on Edward and her. Jasper said he wasn't mad and that he figured something was up between them, but he wasn't interested in being with someone like her. Bella sympathized with him, knowing even she wouldn't want to be with herself. Hell, she didn't even want to be with Edward after the one-eighty he had pulled on her at Christmas.

Spring break came and went. Bella didn't do anything other than go to her mother's house and hang out at her pool. Everyone else headed down to Panama City Beach to live it up, but Bella was afraid of a repeat laundry room incident if she went and Edward was there.

Bella was a little worried when she got very sick, thinking that the laundry room incident had lead to another big mistake in her life because Edward didn't use a condom, but when her period came and went every month after, she didn't think anymore of it. However, Bella scheduled a visit at the student clinic, where the doctor performed a pregnancy test and completed a full physical. The pregnancy test came back negative, and her physical checked out except for the fact that her uterus was upside down, and the chances of her getting pregnant were slim. But, when he offered the birth control, Bella took it, despite his claims of not being able to get pregnant. Bella decided that she would hold onto the pills until she started a steady relationship and would need them. As long as Bella was single, she didn't see the point.

Edward didn't go down to Panama City Beach during Spring break and stayed around his parent's house. Carlisle was working at the hospital, and Esme was busy with work, designing houses for the rich and famous who wanted to move to Florida. Edward relaxed by the pool when he could, and when Esme called bitching at him for not bringing Chelsea along with him, Esme invited Chelsea over before Edward could even protest. Edward had been avoiding Chelsea and knew he needed to talk to her, but he also knew what would happen if Chelsea was alone with him while his parents were gone.

When Chelsea arrived at his door, Edward tried to get rid of her, saying he wasn't up for company, but she threatened to call Esme. Edward reluctantly allowed her into the house, but he wasn't happy with it. Edward tried to talk to Chelsea, but she always diverted the conversation back to something about school or someone else. By the last day of spring break, he'd had enough of the games and was going to corner Chelsea, but Chelsea knew Edward was going to talk to her. Edward had tried all week. Edward was predictable, and Chelsea knew she had run out of time. So, she did the next best thing and lured Edward to his room, where she was waiting on him naked.

"Thank God, you're here, Edward," Chelsea purred from his bed as her fingers drifted down her stomach and slipped into her folds that were spread wide open so

Edward could see what she was doing to herself.

"What the fuck?" Edward screamed and turned his back to her. Edward didn't love her, didn't want her, and even though his body reacted to seeing her spread before him, he didn't want her thinking she had won.

"Look at me, and tell me you don't want it. You've been away from Bella for months, and you are a man. Edward, I know looking at my kitty gets you hard. You know you want it, just come and take it."

"I don't want you, Chelsea. That ship sailed when you screwed Afton in Paris … remember that? I vowed then that I wouldn't ever be with you. Why can't you get that through your head?" Edward asked, pissed.

"I apologized for Afton. It was a moment of weakness, but I want to be with you, Edward. I love you," she said, stopping her fingers and hoping he would turn around to face her.

"Is that why you have been spreading the rumor around campus that we are married? Because you don't want anyone else to want me?" Edward pulled at his hair and started putting more things together. Things had been great between him and Bella before going to Europe, and then they went south after he landed and went to his parent's house.

"Of course, I don't want anyone with you and that bitch of an ex-girlfriend needed to know you were off the market. I had to break her heart just to keep you," Chelsea said, slapping her hand across her mouth. Edward turned around and looked deep into her eyes. It wasn't the first time Chelsea had pulled some shit, but it was usually with some local girls in Europe; friends of friends that Edward had dated after her. But, to think Chelsea had gotten to Bella seemed a little far-fetched, until he remembered how easily she had found his cell phone after he had been looking for fucking weeks, and he knew he had it when he had fallen asleep after getting off the airplane.

Edward jerked Chelsea up by her arms, bringing her face to his and tried not to squeeze her arms as hard as he wanted in that moment.

"How many calls did you make with my phone before you gave it back to me?" he hissed.

"None, I didn't have your phone. Edward, you're hurting me," Chelsea cried.

Edward tossed her back onto his bed.

"Get the fuck out of my house," Edward screamed, pointing toward the door.

"I didn't do anything, and I am not leaving," Chelsea said, folding her hands across her naked breasts.

"You didn't do anything," Edward sneered, coming closer to her on the bed, stalking her like she was prey.

"Nope, not a thing; you're precious Bella fucked that Jared guy all by herself," Chelsea taunted.

"Get your fucking clothes on. We're going to talk to Bella," Edward said, pulling her off the bed and walking toward the door.

"I'm not talking to that dumb bitch. She will just lie to you," Chelsea said, not moving.

"It either you come with me or I make you come," Edward threatened, smiling knowing Chelsea has some involvement in what happened in Europe, but he didn't know how much. He wouldn't know until he confronted Bella with everything that had went on, but Chelsea took her sweet ass time getting dressed. Edward grabbed her arm again and was leading her out of the house when Esme stopped them at the door and demanded that the two stay for dinner. Chelsea played right into Esme's demands and did what she wanted, while Edward sat back brooding, pissed, frustrated, and wanting to get to the bottom of things.

When dinner was over, Carlisle suckered Edward into some overdue lawn work that Edward had been putting off doing. Edward tried to get out of doing it, but Carlisle wouldn't let him. Chelsea left, coming up to Edward and kissing his cheek, thanking him for a wonderful week and skipped down toward the taxi that waited on her and left. Edward couldn't hold back the growl. Edward wouldn't be solving the situation anytime soon, but he would catch up with Chelsea the following day at school.

After Spring break, things went back to normal for Bella. Long nights of studying, stresses with trying to work at the campus bookstore, and always Edward. He was never far from her mind, even if she didn't want him to be. When Sue called inviting Bella to her and Charlie's wedding on the beach in June, Bella jumped at the chance. The semester would be over at the first of June and with their wedding being on the fifteen, Bella had enough time to make it and then stay into August. She wanted away from Florida as quickly as she could and didn't want to come back until her Sophomore year started.

When Edward came back to campus, he was on a mission: first to find Chelsea, and then to locate Bella and get everything settled, once and for fucking all. However, classes decided to kick his ass, and when he did have a moment to try and call Chelsea, her phone went straight to voicemail. _Typical_, he thought. Chelsea knew Edward had figured out what was going on from his temperament and knew she was either going to have to come clean or get the hell out of dodge.

First, Chelsea needed to get Edward off her tail and went to Esme and Carlisle with the bruises that Edward had placed on her arms. Chelsea cried, telling them she was going home to her parents, and she never wanted to see Edward again. They promised not a tell Edward her whereabouts and thanked for not reporting the abuse to the authorities. Chelsea knew they wouldn't want to see his potential career in jeopardy, so she used them to her advantage. Hell, they even offered to buy her ticket and keep her from Edward while she waited for a flight out.

Meanwhile, Carlisle planned on giving his son a strong talking to, and a part of him was pissed that Edward would behave that way to begin with Chelsea. It was so out of character for Edward, but Carlisle had to get to the bottom of it.

It took a month for Edward to finally catch a break in his study schedule enough to find out about Chelsea. Carlisle had left multiple messages during the month, requesting his presence at the house, but when Edward tried to call, he got Carlisle voicemail every damn time. Edward's first order of business was to see where Chelsea was, then deal with Carlisle.

Edward walked over to Chelsea's dorm, and when he asked to speak with her, her roommate walked out smacked him across the face and then left. The girl has a pretty good arm on her. Edward walked from the dorm, rubbing his cheek and headed straight to his parent's house, calling first to make sure Carlisle was at home. When he walked in the door, Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch, waiting on him.

"Sit," Carlisle ordered. "I want to know everything that happened in this house when you were on Spring break and don't leave out a thing. Because if what Chelsea claimed is true … we are going to have a long talk about women. Talk," Carlisle said. Edward started with what happened when they broke up years ago, and explained about Chelsea's cheating on him in Paris during her family vacation, and how he learned about those events, which had caused their breakup. Edward had never told his parents what happened because he knew that Esme loved her like a daughter, and if she had learned the truth, Esme would have told her parents and probably not spoken to her again. However, with everything going on, he didn't see the point of hiding that information anymore. He explained the events that took place between Bella and him, minus the sex of course, because that wasn't something that was any of their business. He told them about how his phone was missing and the fact that Chelsea had located in a matter of minutes of entering his room in Europe. Edward explain that he had gotten mad at her and grabbed her by her arm. When Carlisle asked how he had grabbed Chelsea up, Edward showed Carlisle by grabbing his arms.

"Shit!" Carlisle exclaimed. It shocked Edward because that was the first time he had ever heard his father curse.

"That's all you did to her … nothing more?" Carlisle questioned. "Show your mother how you grabbed her, please son," Edward grabbed Esme. Esme winched a little, then Carlisle leaned over and rolled up Esme sleeves.

"Chelsea came to the house, claiming that you had roughed her up and grabbed her up, throwing her into the wall, and the bruises she had on her arms were more than a thumb print. Yes, she should have more than a red mark potentially, but not the full arm of bruises she showed your mother and myself. I knew this seemed out of character for you, but you have been so emotional here lately and brodish that I wondered if school was a little much. I knew you and you new girlfriend had broken up, but once again, you keep everything in."

"Why would she do something like that? I mean, that explains why her roommate slapped me today, but who else has she told? She could ruin my medical career," Edward replied, holding his head in his hands.

"She claimed she wouldn't go to the police or to the campus with this, but I don't know if she only talked to her roommate," Carlisle mused.

"I'm calling her mother," Esme stated as she walked out of the room.

"I only have one thing to say son, and I want you to listen. Never touch a girl period. I know she pissed you off, and I understand that, but she could have ruined your name and career. I don't know if your mother is going to get Frances to go along with her, or if we can find out who she has told, but never again. Walk away son … even if you want answers, walk away, find another course of action," Carlisle said, patting his son the back.

Edward couldn't believe the lying and manipulating bitch had come to his parents, acting like he had beat her up. It was the lowest thing she could have done to him. Edward stayed as his mother talked to Frances on the phone, and apparently, Chelsea was continuing the charade there. When Esme finally surfaced from her call, it was obvious that they no longer had friends. Edward was defeated. There was nothing to go to Bella with because he didn't have any proof that he was telling the truth. And, God knows how many lies Chelsea told her. Edward went back to campus and didn't know what to do about anything.

Bella finished the winter semester and board the first plane out to Washington. Bella only had two weeks to be ready for the wedding, and it would probably take all of that to get her bridesmaid's dress done. When Bella had told Sue her size, she didn't anticipate another weight gain. When Bella first started college, she was a size eight, but during the first year, she had ballooned up to a size fourteen. She hated it, but embraced the fact that a lot of kids went to college and gained up a size or two. Bella worked out when she got the chance, but nothing would make the weight go away.

Edward never figured out a way to confront Bella, and after the incident in the laundry room, he didn't even know if Bella would be alone with him long enough to explain what happened and his theories. However, between classes and the mess Chelsea had made the short time she was there, and trying to make sure he wasn't in trouble because of her mess, he didn't get a chance to talk to Bella before winter semester ended.

Edward knew her mother lived in Jacksonville and hoped Bella would be with her mother during the summer. It was just a matter of going and finding the courage to talk to her.

The day of Charlie and Sue's wedding went off without a hitch, and Bella's back was fucking killing her the whole day, but she thought it was where she had hit the gym hard the day before. Right, in the middle of giving her speech about the happy couple, Bella has a sharp pain that folded her at her stomach, causing her to cry out. Sue and Charlie rushed to her side to see what was wrong. When the trio looked down between Bella's legs, there was a puddle of water. Bella was so embarrassed, thinking she had peed on herself and in the middle of a her father's wedding. But, when the pain struck again not more than five minutes later, Charlie began to fear that something was terribly wrong with his daughter. Bella was crying and in terrible pain; she couldn't stand, she couldn't sit, and the pain got stronger and stronger through her back and abdomen. Charlie picked Bella up and carried her out to his cruiser and rushed his daughter to the hospital.

When Bella entered the emergency room, there was a flurry of doctors and nurses running around her, asking her questions, doing ultrasounds, and checking her body to see what was going on. Before Bella had entered the emergency room, she had started bleeding, and things were continually getting worse by the minute. Her whole body would tighten when the pain would come, and there was no way she was getting comfortable.

"Isabella, when was the last time you had your period?" the nurse asked for the hundredth time.

"I told you, last month on the 15th. It was a light period, but that is not unusual for me," Bella snarled, getting pissed she was asked these same questions a million times.

"When was your last physical?" the nurse asked.

"Two months ago, why? What's going on?" Bella asked, crying. She was hurting and didn't know what was going on. She was bleeding and automatically assumed the worst.

"Did the doctor examine you and do a pregnancy test?"

"Yes, I fucking already told you this. I wasn't pregnant, and he said my uterus was upside down, and I couldn't have children," Bella screamed as the pain started again.

"Ms. Swan, you're pregnant," the doctor said, coming in behind the nurse and getting the room together.

"From the ultrasounds, you are about thirty two weeks, and I don't know who your doctor was, but he was a dumbass," the doctor said as the nurses scurried around, getting everything together. The doctor positioned himself between Bella's legs and did an internal exam.

"You're ten centimeters dilated, and I can feel the top of your baby's head," the doctor said to a nurse beside him. Bella was completely shocked.

"Baby," she whispered, utter baffled at how she could miss the signs all along. _How had I missed the signs?_

Bella was pulled from her thoughts when the nurses pulled her legs closer to her chestand coached her to breath, push, and when to rest. Everything was a blur, and Bella ran off instructions from the doctor and the nurses, until everything was over. It only took Bella ten minutes to push the baby from her body. Bella watched as the little one was measured and wiped down. Worried about the condition of her child, Bella began to cry. She couldn't move to see what was going on. Bella thought about everything she had been through in the last nine months, and how she had done things that could cause harm to her unborn child.

When the doctor was done and congratulated her on her arrival, Bella was positioned better in the bed.

"It's a girl," one of the nurses said, bringing the little pink bundle over to Bella. Bella took the baby in her arms, moving the blanket out of the way to look at the face of her unexpected surprise. The newborns soft features, red dusting of hair, and ten little fingers caused a new wave of emotions to hit Bella.

"She's wonderful; a little small, but completely healthy," the nurse smiled, showing Bella how to hold the newborn close to her chest. The nurse left after telling Bella about her baby and getting both of them settled. Charlie and Sue walked in, coming over to look at the beautiful child Bella has wrapped in her arms.

"How could I not know?" Bella asked Sue, hoping Sue would be able to give her some kind of insight as to why this had happened. Bella knew the signs to look for as well as any other woman in the world, but somehow they had all been played off as being stress or something else going on in her life.

"Does it really matter at this point?" Sue asked because it didn't matter whether Bella knew or not. What mattered was the small newborn in her arms and the new list of challenges that her presence would cause.

Bella didn't have all the answers then as she cuddled the newborn in her arms, nor did she have them when she left the hospital days later. Renee was completely shocked and utterly happy, quickly booking a ticket to Forks to see her new granddaughter. Bella figured she had the next month to figure out where she was going to go in life and whether or not to tell Edward. Charlie was adamant about telling him, and then kicking his ass for the way things had gone. Renee wanted Bella and little Alex to come back to Florida, but Bella didn't know what she wanted to do or even how to go about finishing her education. Bella wanted to be a doctor, but now with the birth of Alexandria, that changed her plans. Bella knew that she wouldn't be able to finish with having to take care of Alex, and even though her mother offered to help raise Alex, Bella didn't like it.

Around mid-June, Edward finally worked up the courage to head out to Bella's mother's house to talk to her. It wasn't really that long of a drive, just a couple of minutes, but it seemed like it took forever. When he pulled into the driveway, he noticed Bella's truck and was hoping she was the only one home. Edward knocked on the door, but there wasn't an answer. When no one came to the door after he knocked on it for a while, he stepped back and looked around, trying to see if anyone was truly home. Edward walked back out to his car, and as he pulled out of the driveway, he noticed the mailbox overflowing with mail. He assumed that maybe the family had gone on vacation. That's what he tried to tell himself. It was easier to think she was away than to think of Bella rejecting him. Hell, he even told himself that he would rather see her happy than to be with him.

Edward would drive by Bella's house during the summer break, hoping that the look of the yard or different cars parted in the driveway would be an indication of her returned, but when nothing changed, Edward took to drinking a lot, hoping to numb his mind.

By the time August rolled around, Bella has finally come to terms with having a child, and not only that, but made her decision to stay in Forks. She didn't want the drama of Edward's wife knowing about Alex and had even put off telling him. She knew she would come clean one day, but didn't know when.

Bella transferred from UF to the Peninsula College just a couple of minutes from Charlie's and finished her education with the help of both Charlie and Sue. Instead of becoming a doctor, Bella did the next best thing and became a nurse. Either profession still landed her in the medical field where she wanted to be, but secretly she hoped that one day she would run into Edward again. Bella wrote Edward a letter telling him about the surprise she had received during her summer break, and apologized for not knowing or allowing him to know about it. She sent the first pictures and a couple of others that were taken of Alex when she was six months old.

When Bella graduated from school, she worked at Fork General for a while, until her grandmother died, leaving Renee her home in Arizona. Of course, Renee didn't want to see her daughter struggle, and she didn't want to sell the home she had in Florida. So, she talked Bella into taking the house when she moved. Charlie couldn't let his girls go without him; so Charlie retired from the force, and talked Sue into moving to Florida.

Bella got a job at the University of Florida Teaching Hospital and crossed her fingers. She had never stopped loving Edward, and with Alex having her father's vivid green eyes and red brown hair, Bella was never without him. Bella hated that she wanted to be closer to where she thought he was because of Chelsea, but she knew she couldn't keep Alex from her father forever. It had already been three years, and the more time that dragged on, the harder it would be.

The letter she had sent Edward never brought about a response. She had even offered to give him a paternity test, but figured that Chelsea must have intercepted the letter and never told Edward about it or the fact that he had a child.

Edward looked all over campus and even had Bella's old roommate look at her schedule for him, to see if she was even in the UF system. When the results came back that Bella had transferred to another school in Washington, Edward knew that he would more than likely never see her again.

Chelsea had done real number on him, and even had him brought before the college board because of his actions. When Edward explained that it wasn't what it seemed and had a written statement from Chelsea, everything was dropped. Carlisle had taken time off work to fly to Europe to confront Chelsea and her father about the whole mess. When Carlisle explained the bruise pattern and how he knew she was lying, her father turned on her, making her tell him everything she had done. Chelsea had stolen Edward's phone when Edward had landed in Europe. She listened to his voicemails from Bella, and even photoshopped pictures to make it look like the two were together. When Edward started acting lovesick over Bella, Chelsea created a facebook page, using the fake name Jared Cameron , listing the location as Forks, Washington as where he was from making Edward believe that Bella has moved on. Chelsea even photoshopped pictures of Bella with the boy she created, using one of Bella's pictures from facebook. It wasn't hard for Chelsea to make Bella or Edward believe the pictures, and it worked to her advantage.

However, nothing changed the fact of what Edward faced at the beginning of sophomore year. Bella was gone and she wasn't coming back. Edward wanted to go to Forks and beg her to come back. Hell, he even thought of transferring to U Dub, just to be closer to her, but all that changed when he received a letter from Bella, telling Edward about Bella having a baby. Edward didn't even finish reading the letter, only a couple of lines in before he quit. He didn't want to read about her having a wonderful life and in love with a child. Edward couldn't understand why Bella would even send anything like that to him, breaking his heart even further. Edward didn't even look at the pictures that fell out, not wanting to look if one of them was a picture of her and some man. He scooped the pictures up and stuffed them back in the envelope and threw it in his trash can.

Edward refocused his attention on his studies, moved out of the frat house, and into his parent's house. He needed to get away from the things that reminded him of Bella. Edward focused hard, and within three years, he graduated and decided to stay in Florida to finish medical school.

Edward was getting ready for his rounds as a first year medical student, when he heard the voice he had been dying to hear for three years. He stood stock still as he listened to her talk to another doctor about a patient. He wasn't even paying attention to his instructor in front of him.

"Edward," his instructor yelled.

"Yes, sorry Sir," Edward answered, focusing on the instructions again. Once he found a way, he was going to talk to Bella. The first day lasted longer than he anticipated, and he didn't even get a chance to talk to Bella. Edward looked around the ward she was on when he heard her voice, but his search turned up empty.

It took Edward four days before he finally had a break. He drove down to where Bella's mother lived and sat outside the house, watching. And, when Bella pulled up and got out of the car, he waited. A woman with dark hair left, and Edward finally got up the courage to go to the door. Edward knocked and waited. He could hear Bella telling Alex to get the door, she was right behind her. The door opened and a little girl with copper hair and big green eyes looked up at Edward.

"Who are you?" Alex asked. Bella panicked, hearing Alex's words, and quickly pulled a shirt down over her body before she sprinted towards the front door, stopping as she saw who was at the front door. Edward stood at the door looking at his own eyes, speechless.

"Edward," Bella gasped.

_**A/N: Okay ... I do plan on extending this, but can't give a date as to when. As always leave a review.**_


End file.
